


Welcome Home!

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Platinum's husbands welcome her home in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultimatle).



Platinum pulled off her scarf and hat as she closed the front door behind her. “Honeys, I’m home!”

As Pearl ran to the genkan, she pulled her boots off. Pearl slid, colliding with the wall, swore, and was at her side just in time to help her to her feet. “Welcome home,” he said in a very fake, very deep voice.

Platinum jabbed him in the gut. “Cut it out, I’ve put up with boys trying to out macho each other all day at work.”

“Sorry!” Pearl cried. He kissed her cheek and said, in a proper tone of voice, “Welcome home.”

Platinum smiled. “Where’s my other husband?”

“Probably in the same place as my only husband,” Pearl said, steering her down the hall. “Which is, of course, where he _always_ is.”

“The kitchen,” they said at the same time.

“I heard that!” Dia shouted. He pulled the kitchen door open, dressed in the red-and-white apron Platinum had given him for Christmas. He always alternated each day; they’d given him a pretty extensive apron collection over the past ten years of marriage. “Don’t mess with my kitchen. It’s _paradise_.”

“I know!” Pearl whined. “That’s why I wanna be in there with you so much!”

“Don’t eat my batter and maybe.”

Pearl sighed. “But it all tastes so good… and you eat twice as much anyway…”

Platinum walked over. “Hey, aren’t you gonna say it?”

Dia gasped. “Oh yeah! Welcome home, my favourite wife!” He kissed her cheek.

“There we go.” Platinum sighed contently. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
